Dog House
by miss selah
Summary: Serial Drabble Collection. The story of a girl and her dog. Newest: Sloth. "Causally, she wraps her arms around his big shoulders. "When it rains, it feels like we're the only people on Earth.""
1. Dog at Heart

Title: Dog House

Summary: A series of drabbles in tandem with 'Dog at Heart.' The story of a girl and her dog. Sesshoumaru x Kagome

Plea: In tandem with Tally's Dog at Heart. 3

* * *

_In Which Sesshoumaru finds himself the butt of ridicule..._

* * *

The dim light from that caused the hallway to be bathed in soft yellow shouldn't have woken her up, but she hadn't been sleeping very well recently, and the small, out of the ordinary change in illumination disturbed her. It enveloped her, and reminded her of the nightmare that she had been awakened from. Perhaps, she thought with a frown marring her face, it was an omen of some kind? She rolled over to touch Sesshoumaru softly, to shake him awake and ask him to find out what they had left on, but to her surprise, he wasn't in bed with her. Curious, she thought, and climbed out of the bed to investigate what he could possibly be doing at this hour.

She walked quietly in to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she went. "Sesshou-" she stopped, and quickly brought the back of her hand to her mouth to hide the smile that had found its way to her lips. There stood her husband, dressed only in the flannel drawstring pants she had gotten him for his birthday, drinking out of the milk carton. His cheeks were brushed with red, a rare occurrence for him.

Kagome walked up to him slowly, amused at his obvious growing discomfort. "Well," she began matter of factly, "at least you don't drink out of the toilet."

Sesshoumaru groaned and lay his head against the refrigerator as Kagome broke out into peals of laughter.


	2. Gongoro Girl

Title: Dog House

Summary: A series of drabbles in tandem with 'Dog at Heart.' The story of a girl and her dog. Sesshoumaru x Kagome

Plea: Perfect drabble for Locura. I will try - TRY - to write a full length companion piece for this, but it fulfills the requirements. I am bad at Inuyasha these days, that's my only excuse ;A;

* * *

The smell came first; then memories - drunken, foolish memories.

She'd gone out when someone mentioned Sesshoumaru's hair, and Kagome explained his characteristics -_ 'he's American,_' - but one thing lead to another...

She grabbed a lock of hair, closing her eyes, hoping the vision would vanish before she opened them.

"We'll all be confused in the past," Sesshoumaru leaned against a door, smirking. "I'll think you're demon, and Inuyasha will faint from the smell."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled throatily. "Couldn't tamper with time."

"Excuses," Kagome murmured. "You just have a thing for blondes?"

"Well, they _do_ have more fun."

* * *

A/N: Now accepting drabble challenges in the form of three key words.


	3. Think Pink

Title: Dog House

Summary: A series of drabbles in tandem with 'Dog at Heart.' The story of a girl and her dog. Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Newest: Think Pink. Kagome winced. She knew she should have separated the clothes better...

Challenge: Think Pink. The challenge is simple. You have one prompt to work with - _PINK_

A/N: A (very) belated response to Priestess Skye's Think Pink challenge in the Dokuga forums. I hope you enjoy it all the same. The challenge is simple. You have one prompt to work with - _PINK_

.

.

.

Kagome stared at the ruined fabric in her hands.

Maybe he wouldn't notice.

Maybe he wouldn't _care._

She hit her head against a wall. Maybe she may as well go back to her momma's house and see if the bone eater's well would just swallow her whole.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's even baritone came from their bedroom. "I was putting away some of my laundry and I found your red lace pant - _is that my kimono?" _

She pushed the damning evidence behind her back and groaned. _Maybe she could just die, right on the spot. _


	4. Weekly Perfection Challenge: Sloth

Title: Dog House

Summary: A series of drabbles in tandem with 'Dog at Heart.' The story of a girl and her dog. Sesshoumaru x Kagome. Newest: Sloth. "Causally, she wraps her arms around his big shoulders. "When it rains, it feels like we're the only people on Earth.""

Universe: EWE.

Word Count: 100

Dokuga Challenge: Sloth

.

.

.

.

.

When he awakes, its to the sound of rain.

"Good morning," Kagome whispers.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

He begins to rise, but Kagome stills him. "It's raining today."

Sesshoumaru shrugs her off. "Sloth's a sin, dear."

Causally, she wraps her arms around his big shoulders. "When it rains, it feels like we're the only people on Earth."

Her soft breast press against him. Sesshoumaru stills. "Are we?"

Kagome nodds.

"What would we do, if we're the only people on Earth?"

She pushes him back against the pillows and showers him with kisses. "I was hoping you'd ask that..."


End file.
